I want to spend New Year's with you
by jazeya
Summary: Naruto is tired, hungry and forced to wander around because all the cafe-shops are full, but a certain black-haired stranger manages to change his life. Narusasu and Edgar Allan Poe poems. NO lemon Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

He was tired. He was tired beyond belief and even more so because of his overstuffed backpack. He was also starving. He was starving so much he thought that his stomach would go on a rampage and eat the rest of his organs, leaving his brain for last. And, as if that wasn't enough the weather was extremely cold and the chilly wind was not helping the situation, nor did the stuffed café-shops.

Right now he was aimlessly walking around the center of the city hoping to find an empty seat to rest upon, but to no avail. He let out an exhausted sigh. He was one step before starting to jump like a five-year-old on his spot while whining.

At some someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned slowly to see who was bothering him. Once he turned he came face-to-face with a young man around his age. His hair was black but looked blue under the light, his eyes were also black –Naruto found himself diving in those bottomless pools- and his skin had a pearly pink-almost-white color. His ears were pierced at the lobes and the helixes while he had thin black lines around his eyes enough to make them more expressive but not very noticeable or girly. He was dressed in dark clothes, mostly grey, dark blue and black and his posture was showing his pride unlike Naruto's tired hunchback. All in all, he was plain gorgeous.

"Hey, you look tired. Would you like to come over for a coffee? My brother's shop is only a few steps away from the square." His voice was angelic. For a mere second Naruto blanked but managed to come back to reality quickly.

"Umm… Yeah, sure. I could use a coffee."

The other nodded and turned around to guide the blond to the shop. Naruto ran to catch up to the guy and continued to walk wwhen he got next to him.

"So what's your name, anyways?"

"Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke. I 'm Naruto." He said with obvious joy while extending his hand to Sasuke. Sasuke stopped and shaked it silently. He only turned his eyes to him and nodded in acknowledgement.

" I should probably thank you for offering to help me." Naruto continued while they started walking once more.

"No need to. I have a considerable interest from it, that's the main reason I did it. My brother's shop is small and there aren't many customers during the daylight; or the night…"

"Oh, I see… So what's the secondary reason for inviting me, then?" Naruto asked smiling at him.

He didn't answer. He only stopped and turned to Naruto signaling their arrival. Naruto turned to look at the shop.

When Sasuke said "shop" Naruto was expecting to go to a shop with clothes, or accessories or something like that, but he certainly was not expecting to go to a coffee shop, since all of them were stuffed.

"This is the shop?!" He asked a bit louder than natural. It was understandable. The shop was small and hardly noticeable to the pacers-by. A blue neon sign that said "Rising Falls" introduced the few stairs that led to the small café-bar.

Sasuke only gave him a look that said "Like, duh!" and went down the stairs with Naruto behind him.

For a moment Naruto wondered why he hadn't seen this place earlier but then he understood why. "_Because this place is like a freaking rat's hole, damn it!"_ He was ready to slap himself and the hot guy without a specific reason but he managed to restrain himself.

The shop was dark in the inside to say the least. The walls had three or four different shades of dark blue and thin lines of black here and there. The ceiling was all black with dim lights in many different colors and small mirror pieces here and there. There were white and yellow stars at many sizes hanging, some closer to the ceiling and others closer to Naruto's head. There was a small bar at the one side of the shop with a small, red Christmas tree decorated with black bow ribbons and a devilish angel at the top, on the middle of the counter, giving to the small shop the 'Christmas Spirit' while the wall behind it was full of all kinds of drinks. Five small, round tables filled the rest of the place with a small modern 'chandelier' hanging above each table offering the needed white light that the rest of the lights weren't offering. The scent of cigar smoke filled the air, though not very strong, mixing up with the tulasi and green tea scented candles that were placed on the counter, the tables and the small shelf that was pierced on a random wall with an orchid on it. On the wall that was facing the counter there was a big mirror glass with golden designs around it. A thin door with carved designs all over led to the Water Closet, Naruto assumed and, even though the place was not his type and was a bit suffocating for him, he kind of liked this place.

Sasuke took off his coat and scarf and went to stand behind the counter to take Naruto's order after he hanged the heavy clothing on the wall. Naruto ordered a hot cappuccino and sat at the nearest table while waiting after doing the same with his coat. The backpack that he was carrying for hours fell heavy on the floor and Naruto let a heavy moan escape his lips. He tried to work his muscles a bit to get rid of the aching on his shoulders and back. When he stopped he noticed that the place was quite cozy; he liked that.

Only a couple of minutes later Sasuke approached with Naruto's cappuccino.

"I thought you said that the shop was your brother's." he noted while taking a sip of his coffee without taking his eyes off of Sasuke. He didn't either.

"It is, but he's running some errands at the moment and asked me to take his place for an hour or so." He answered while turning to return to the counter.

"What's the name of the song?" Naruto asked all of a sudden. From the moment he entered he noticed the gentle music that was playing at the background without bothering his eardrums. Though he had to admit, the reason he had made the question was not because he was interested much on the song or the singer, but Sasuke himself. He wanted to talk to him a bit more.

Sasuke stopped on his tracks and turned his head to the side as if trying to hear the lyrics better. After a few seconds he turned fast.

"The cure, Prayers for Rain."

"I like it! It's dark yet erotic!" Naruto noted with a smirk.

"So it seems."

There was silence between the two, trying to figure their next move and the other. Sasuke swallowed noisily and turned to leave for once more but Naruto stopped him with yet another question, this time a bit more daring.

"Would you like to drink a coffee with me?"

Sasuke seemed to consider the idea, yet, still hesitating. Naruto could sense his want to sit with him and talk.

"It's not like you have any other customers at the moment." He pressed.

Sasuke sighed and took his decision. He turned determined and took a seat across of the blond. Naruto smiled and took another sip of his coffee.

"It's a good coffee." He commented.

"Glad to know you like it." Sasuke answered uninterested, though on the inside he was glad that Naruto liked the coffee.

"No really, it's, like, the best I've tasted this far." He continued a bit too excited.

"I believe you…" Sasuke answered with a tone that said "Okay dude, I got it."

Sasuke noticed the heavy backpack lying next to Naruto's chair and dared to ask him about it.

"So what's in that backpack of yours that makes it so heavy anyways?"

Naruto took a sip of his coffee and answered.

"Mm, it's filled with books. I like reading a lot so when I got the chance to come to the city I couldn't NOT go to my favorite bookstores!"

"What kind of stuff do you read?"

"All kinds! Crime, horror, romance, comedy, politic books, history, psychology, poetry…"

"Poetry? You read poetry?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, YOU are the first guy I meet who likes poetry. Not even my brother does."

"Why? Poetry is a door that leads you to almost all types of books! If you don't know poetry, you know almost nothing!

A dark unfathomed tide

Of interminable pride -

A mystery, and a dream,

Should my early life seem;

I say that dream was fraught

With a wild and waking thought

Of beings that have been,

Which my spirit hath not seen,

Had I let them pass me by,

With a dreaming eye!

Let none of earth inherit

That vision of my spirit;

Those thoughts I would control,

As a spell upon his soul:

For that bright hope at last

And that light time have past,

And my worldly rest hath gone

With a sigh as it passed on:

I care not though it perish

With a thought I then did cherish." Naruto spoke with much emotion.

Sasuke was fascinated by this! This guy was reading-

"Edgar Allan Poe…" he said with a smile.

"Imitation."

"Yeah…! One of my favorites actually!"  
"Really? You read Edgar too?"

"Read him? I know all his poems and stories! Every line, every word, every emotion! He is one of the best writers if not THE best!" Sasuke said extremely excited.

"At morn–at noon–at twilight dim-

Maria! thou hast heard my hymn!

In joy and woe–in good and ill-

Mother of God, be with me still!

When the hours flew brightly by,

And not a cloud obscured the sky,

My soul, lest it should truant be,

Thy grace did guide to thine and thee;

Now, when storms of Fate o'ercast

Darkly my Present and my Past,

Let my Future radiant shine

With sweet hopes of thee and thine…

Haaah, God. Magnificent… His entire life was a torture that he mostly brought to himself, yet that darkness was that made him so great."

Naruto could see that Sasuke was very into it. He could've sworn this guy would be turned on by poetry instead of porn. He liked that a lot though. He smiled changing the subject.

"So what kind of stuff do you listen to?" He asked with great interest.

"…Mostly alternative rock and bits of punk. I don't listen to specific bands. I just search and listen to whatever I like. But I listen to a bit of everything."

"Cool. I also listen to mostly rock -all kinds- but I wouldn't say no to songs with different styles." He smiled and Sasuke found it charming. Only then he noticed the details of his customer. Dirty-blond hair, dark blue eyes with a hint of turquoise, three whisker-like marks on each cheek. He was wearing dark-blue jeans while a dark-green jacket which was fluffy on the inside was 'trying' to hide his neon orange shirt from underneath. A necklace with a blue stone and two silver balls on the sides was decorating his neck and Sasuke couldn't help but like the whole package though not his type at all.

They ended up talking about all kinds of stuff, from relationships and sex to drinks and healthy meals to restaurants with good and cheap food. Sasuke hadn't a conversation so enlightening and interesting for a long time. He and his brother had almost the same interests but they hadn't had a proper conversation like this one in what seemed like ages, since he was working in this café-bar by morning and nightclub by night shop. Of course Sasuke would always come to help him as much as possible so that Itachi could rest, and was even thinking of quitting his job as a tattooist so that he could assist his brother more.

Every minute that passed Sasuke was getting more and more fond of his new friend. He did have friends but they weren't as interesting, open-minded and gentle. Pure. He was what Sasuke couldn't be and what he wanted in a person. He smiled.

"-to just-… What?"

"Hm?" He came back from his daydreaming.

"What? I was talking and out of nowhere there is this big grin all over your face, ready to split it in two!"

"Oh… Uh, well I- mmmmgh… Sorry…" he hid his face with his hand trying to hide his embarrassment.

"It's-…"

"Oh no, it's okay. Really!"

"Augh, sh't mmm-pf~…" he grumbled trying to disappear into thick air.

There was a silent pause between the two and Naruto grabbed the chance to make a personal question.

"Say Sasuke, are you gay?"

Sasuke turned to look at him with a horrified look on his face. Unconsciously he tried to get a bit away from the blond. He swallowed hard. Naruto was ready to slap himself for the second time that day. He realized a bit late that he had gone a bit too far. He could almost see the brick wall that Sasuke put between the two in defense. There was no backing up now, though. Sasuke opened his mouth to reply -Naruto hanging from his lips- but no words came out. He closed his mouth, swallowed and tried again.

"-i…" He managed to whisper.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Bi. I'm bi."

"So…" Naruto asked while approaching him with his chair and Sasuke relaxed by this. The reason behind the defense was fear, and yet, a part of him told him to trust and be honest with Naruto. And so he did.

"…would it be okay if I kissed you?"

Sasuke was taken aback. He dry swallowed and-

"No."

Naruto froze all over. His mind replayed over and over again the reply that Sasuke gave him and the question that he made. He was certain that Sasuke had refused to kiss him. He had, really, gone way too far. He wanted to start banging his head on the table and the throw the mug with the still hot coffee on his crotch for listening to his testosterone.

"W-what? Why not?!" He yelled offended.

"Why should I?!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Oh come on! I'm gay! You're gay! We're both gay!" Naruto said while pointing first at himself and then to Sasuke.

"That doesn't mean that I have to go and kiss any random guy who's gay!"

"No, it means that you have to kiss ME! A hot gay guy who asks you to kiss him!"

"What. The. Hell?! Is that brain of yours still working? Because I think that a screw is missing from your head! Or is that your brain?!" He deadpanned.

"You~ bastard!" Naruto got up offended.

"You~ retard!" Sasuke answered back mimicking Naruto's tone. That got him even angrier and Sasuke found it a bit amusing.

"What's going on here?"

Both males turned to look at the entrance of the shop.

"Itachi." Sasuke said a bit surprised. Then realization hit him and he hung his head in embarrassment. His older brother had trusted his shop to him and he was making a commotion with one of the few morning clients they ever had. Things couldn't get any worse. Or could they? Sasuke didn't even want to think about it.

"Is that your brother?" Naruto asked while pointing his finger to him.

"And who might you be?" Itachi asked while approaching slowly.

"I'm Naruto! Nice to meet you!" He answered and took Itachi's hand without a second thought and shook it with a big sincere smile. When he let it fall, Itachi observed the young man with an emotionless expression for a few seconds. Sasuke thought that the end was near. He clenched his fists with anxiety. Anytime now. Itachi turned to face Sasuke.

"I like him." He told him with a small smile. _"What?"_ Sasuke was going to faint. He felt like those anime characters that get their souls coming out of their mouth with teary faces. THAT was something he seriously wasn't expecting.

While Sasuke was trying to process what he had heard, Naruto took his time to observe the older brother while the second was taking of the heavy black coat. His hair was black like Sasuke's pulled in a loose ponytail. He had the same skin color as Sasuke but he was 'clean' from eyeliner and piercings. Instead he had what seemed like tattoos on his arms and chest, though almost all of the designs were hidden under his dark grey '12 stones' long-sleeve shirt. He was also wearing black jeans with 'scratches' here and there, and dark brown almost black cowboy boots under it.

"So! Nice shop you got here!" Naruto commented while looking around; his smile never leaving his face.

Itachi mirrored his action and smiled back.

"Glad to know that someone apart from my night guests- likes my little Hell-hole."

"I wouldn't call it a Hell-hole. I've been in one sooo…. No, not a Hell-hole. It's calm in here and the atmosphere isn't as suffocating as the other shops. More like "I-want-to-have-my-peace-away-from-everything-for-a-while" type of thing."

"Really? I really like this guy!" Itachi turned to say it once more to Sasuke who could only observe the two.

"Oh, not in THAT way! Just so you know!" He said when he realized it. He didn't have a problem with the homosexuals but every time he liked a guy he would say it and lead into a misunderstanding.

"Ah, that's good, because I like your brother!" Naruto informed without realizing in time what he had said. He closed his mouth with his hand trying to prevent it but it was already too late. Itachi's one eyebrow rose from its spot.

"Really now? He likes you! Well you seem nice, I'll give you that, so I'll just let the chemistry between the two of you reach the wanted level." He said sincerely while turning his glances to Sasuke and Naruto a few times. When hearing that, Sasuke panicked. He had this idiot hitting on him and then he had his brother encouraging the said idiot. He just wanted to fall to his knees and scream "WHY?!" to the residents of the Holly Heavens.

"But if you hurt him I'll turn you into a living sushi and eat you! Starting with your dick and brain!" His tone suddenly turned deadly serious while there was dark aura emitting from his body. Naruto dry swallowed.

"Of course… I'll take good care of him…" he almost whimpered while trying to keep his smile.

"Ah, marvelous! Now-" his tone changed to happy once more and hit his palms together.

"Just a second there!" a steaming Sasuke screamed, tired of all this act between the two. They both turned to face him.

"Who said there will be something more between this idiot and me?!"

"Your blush."

"Me."

They said in unison.

Sasuke wanted to punch them both.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was as cold as the previous if not more and the fog that was covering the city was so thick that one wouldn't be able to see past their nose. Sasuke had gone to the shop to visit his brother during his break from work. The moment he entered the little shop, his first move was to turn around and leave.

"Ah, there he is! Sasuke! You came fast!" he heard his brother calling him from behind the bar and turned awkwardly while having a fake smile on his face. He did like the blond but after their yesterday's 'conversation' he was a bit embarrassed to face him.

"Hey Sasuke! What's up? Naturally I would've been gone my now but asked a friend to let me stay at his apartment for a couple of days so that I could get to know you more!"

"Come join us, brother."

Sasuke did as told without any kind of protest.

"Me and your brother were talking about this place of yours."

"Naruto has got some very interesting ideas on how to decorate our place and make it more attracted to people!" Itachi informed him excitedly.

" Yeah! For example, you can print a few posters with the inside of the shop and the prices with the most common drinks and put them on a few places so that everyone will see. I can make the posters if you want so that you won't have to spend much money on it. Also, you can decorate a bit more the entrance so that it will be more noticeable, and…" he ran up the stairs fast with the two brothers following him, the older with excitement all over his face and the younger with a hidden interest.

Outside Naruto walked until the side of the road and pointed at the other side.

"…you can hang a sign on the pillar to point at the shop with the shop's motto! Rising Falls: Darkness was never this light. Hm?"

Itachi had his arms crossed but Sasuke could tell by his smile that there was hope growing in his guts. He couldn't help but feel the same though still a bit unsure.

"And…" Sasuke broke up from his thoughts.

"This neon sign must leave!" Naruto pointed at the sign at the top of the entrance while approaching it fast.

Sasuke thought that this was a bit too much for his brother and went to stop Naruto.

"It's a bit old-fashioned. Instead, I can ask a friend to make the letters with steel and we can dress them and put the lights ourselves. I can do both if you want! I have all the materials and tools and everything!"

Sasuke stopped on his tracks. He was starting to consider the idea but turned to hear the response from his brother who at the moment was holding his chin in deep thought.

"How much will the sign cost? I can barely make it with the few customers I have…"  
"The skeleton will not cost more than fifty bucks. As for the rest, no need to worry. All the materials that are needed were mostly meant to go to the trash because I couldn't find a proper use for them, so… they are technically free."

"Won't we have to pay you and your friend for your services?"

"The payment for my friend will be in those fifty bucks, as for me, a hot cappuccino and a date with Sasuke would be enough!" he said and winked at Sasuke with a smile.

Sasuke felt his face heat up in embarrassment but lucky for him Naruto had already turned to go inside the shop while telling his other ideas.

Itachi approached his young brother and spoke to his ear with a low voice.

"I really, really like him. And I can see that you feel a small something for him, too, so why not let him in?"

"You know, as much as I do, the reason why! What if he's not what he shows?"

"Well then you'll just have to take your chance and see. Life is tough, Sasuke. The only way to survive is by being tough as much. If he betrays you, you go to the next, and the next, and the next."

"I'm still not over him, though!"

"Well, here is your chance to be! It's obvious that you like him! I can feel it you know! Give him that one chance that he wants from you and if he hurts you I'll fry him alive, stuff him and serve him on the Christmas table!"

"You and your macabre jokes…!" he commented with a snort. He had to admit though that those jokes were the ones that were lightening his mood at difficult times. Itachi only shrugged and made his way inside the shop. Sasuke was ready to follow the others inside but his cell phone started to ring. He stopped it and went inside.

"Naruto, Itachi, I have to go back to work my break is almost over and I have to be there in time."

"Okay Sasuke, I'll see you at five, okay?"

"Sure, brother. See you then. Bye, take care. Bye, Naruto!"

"Don't "bye" me, you bastard! I'm coming with you!"

"What?" he asked with disbelief.

"Don't think I'm gonna sit here when you're somewhere else! Why do you think I asked my buddy to let me crush at his place?"

Sasuke was taken aback by his answer but what Naruto had said filled his stomach with butterflies.

"Fine, you can come with me. I'll see you later, Itachi."

"Bye, Itachi! It was nice catching up! Oh, wait!" he ran back to the counter and grabbed his coffee.

"Can't live without it!" he laughed.

"Ah, yes! Sasuke, I also made you your favorite tea."

"Aaah, thank you brother! You are so considerate!" he said appreciating the gesture. He grabbed the tea and exited with Naruto following him like a loyal dog.

"Or maybe he is." He noted in his mind.

The shop was again empty, but this time Itachi was filled with joy and hope and for once it didn't look so lonesome in there.

"Hm. Idiots." He laughed at his brother and his soon-to-be lover. He wished that their little 'chase' would end soon.

When outside, Sasuke turned to face Naruto while walking to the studio.

"It's not healthy to drink that much coffee you know." Sasuke commented while taking small sips from his steaming tea.

"Oh come on, it's not like I'll become like those cartoons that get all crazy and hyperactive."

"Maybe not, but big doses of coffee create many problems on the human organization. If you become addicted to it you will be like those desperate-for-their-doses junkies. YOU will become addicted."

"Oh, come on! I only drink one each day!"

" That's how everyone starts…"

"Uuugh! Okay, fine, I'll stop drinking coffee! Happy?!"

"Yes. Try this." He offered his half finished tea.

Naruto tried it and let the light flavor roll around his tongue. He swallowed and without realizing it he licked his lips in a sensual way. Sasuke noticed this and unconsciously turned his attention straight to that sinful mouth of the blonde. He swallowed hard and tried to keep his composure but his wide-open eyes were betraying him.

"Mm. It's good… But not as good as your brother's cappuccino." He said sincerely while giving the tea back to Sasuke.

"What's in this, anyways?" he asked while taking a sip from his own drink.

"It's green tea with cranberries, apple and hibiscus."

"Interesting."

When they arrived at the studio Naruto noticed that it wasn't like the studio he imagined it to be. It was small, with cheap white lights and only one chair for the customers. He did notice though that the equipment was clean as it was supposed to be.

"Say Sasuke, you work at a tattoo studio, yet you don't have any tattoos. How come?" he asked while looking around and mostly at the designs that decorated the walls.

"I like tattoos very much, and I like hitting tattoos but I don't like any on my body. Mainly because I'm a bit bipolar and change moods often. For example, if I'm happy and have a scull tattoo I will hate it, and if I'm sad and have a romantic poem I will also hate it."

"Dang! Well, would you like to make me one?" he asked while taking a closer look at the designs.

"Sure. What do you want? A word in kanji? A saying? A-"

"A fox." Naruto turned to face him excited.

"A fox?"

"Yes, a fox. And not just any fox. I want that fox!" he said pointing at the big design on the wall behind Sasuke. He turned to see it.

"You want the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox from the Japanese legends?"

"Yes, yes, yes! But I want it a bit differently!" he approached the design.

"What do you mean?"

"First, I want to make it clear that I want it on my back. But, I want the six of its tails to cover my ribs, the two of them to cover my shoulders and the ninth to go around its body. The pose remains the same but I want it to hold a dark-purple ball of energy in its paw. Can you do that?"

Sasuke was silently staring at Naruto with an amazed expression on his face.

"What?"

"Oh, um… I was just imagining the fox the way you described it." Actually he was thinking the design on Naruto's flawless body. Naruto must have guessed it and smirked sexily at the raven.

"Reaaally now?" he asked while approaching him slowly.

His sudden change of character made Sasuke feel vulnerable and his voice was starting to send shivers all over his body. The way Naruto was approaching him like a wild beast approaches its victim was rising his adrenaline levels, yet he couldn't say that he didn't like it. He was, actually, looking forward to Naruto's next move. He took a step back to see Naruto's reaction. His smirk widened and he could now see his teeth while the lust in his eyes grew. He liked that reaction. So he started stepping back slowly. His chest was going up and down slowly and for a moment he saw Naruto's passion growing incredibly fast when he licked his dry lips. When he touched the wall behind him he automatically turned his head to look and that moment was when Naruto cornered him by sticking his body to Sasuke's.

"Naruto…!"

"You've been denying your feelings and me since the moment we met…"  
"Naruto, I have an appointment now, the customer will come here any minute…!"

"Cancel it then."

"I can't do that and you know it!" he said a bit offended. He couldn't just stop his job because someone was asking him to; especially with no great reason behind it.

"Maybe not… How about a kiss to make me stop?"

"Are you insane?! The customer will be here any minute!"

"That's more of a reason to give me that kiss as soon as possible. For example, right now." He finished and pressed his lips hard against Sasuke's. He couldn't help but give in. Naruto's taste and scent were almost intoxicating. Sasuke's whole body was starting to feel numb, his heart-beats were going faster and his need to feel him more was rising to a whole new level. He wanted more. He put his one arm around his nape and pulled him from his shirt with the other. When the blonde teased his teeth under the lips it send shivers down his spine and for a moment he thought he would fall from the sudden 'trick' that Naruto performed in his mouth. But that only made him to hold onto the blond even more and as a reaction Naruto pushed him on the wall harder while caressing his back and bottom. Sasuke moaned in the kiss and Naruto liked that. He started trailing kisses all over his jaw and slowly going to his neck. Sasuke was gradually losing control. Naruto found the perfect spot at the side of his neck and started sucking hard and Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. A shy moan came out of his mouth and Naruto bit softly on the skin between his teeth. Sasuke gasped and moaned. Naruto squeezed his butt cheeks.

"Mmmh…" he sqeezed his eyes shut.

When Naruto thought it was enough he sucked the saliva that remained on the skin and hugged Sasuke while leaving feather-like kisses on the skin he could reach. Sasuke hugged him back trying to catch his breath. Though he wanted them to continue and even go all the way, he liked the fact that Naruto wasn't pushing him, instead taking it slowly(but not too slow). Suddenly he heard Naruto make a noise that sounded like a snort.

"What?"

"Hm, you said you didn't have any tattoos, yet I see one right here…" he said smirking without pulling away, instead teasing the spot where the small tattoo was.

"Haah… I-… I said that… I don't like them on my body, not that I don't have any."

"Still the way you said it made it clear that you didn't have any since you don't like them on your body."

"True, but that tattoo is something that I want to forget."

"Why don't you take it out with laser?"

"Don't have the money."

"Hm, so why do you dislike it so much?"

"My ex asked me to do it." He said pulling away from the blonde with his head down from the shame.

"It's that bad…?" he asked trying to see his eyes under the curtain of black hair. He turned his head to the side.

"You could always cover it with another tattoo you know." He suggested smiling kindly to the raven.

Sasuke was a bit surprised by that. A bit because he hadn't thought of it earlier but mainly because Naruto acted so kind to him even in a difficult situation like this while he could make a commotion about Sasuke being a hypocrite or something like that like his previous soon-to-be-lover. And, sure, he didn't like tattoos on his body but he wouldn't mind an exception if it was to hide the one he already had and wanted to get rid of.

"Never thought about it." He said while smiling shyly at the blonde.

"Geez, you make things look so difficult!"

Sasuke was ready to object and start an argument but Naruto found that as a chance to kiss him again with the same passion as before. When he pulled away Sasuke was left breathless while trying to remain on his feet.

"You really make things look difficult…" he said smirking.

Sasuke was ready to object once more but this time he was interrupted by the heavy sound of footsteps on the stairs. Seeing who it was Sasuke tensed and dry-swallowed with a loud 'gulp'. Naruto sensed this sudden change in the atmosphere and turned his look on Sasuke and then on the guy. Naruto made sure to take in the features of this guy in case he meets him again.

He had bleached hair that was long enough to cover his nape while he was wearing purple eye-contacts. He didn't give a second glance about his clothes seeing it as unimportant information.

"Sasukeee!" he said with a fake-sweet voice.

"Suigetsu…" he answered as emotionless as possible.

"Who's your friend?"

"I'm Naruto. Sasuke's former boyfriend." Naruto answered while approaching and putting his arm around Sasuke's shoulders in a protective way, making sure to say the word 'boyfriend' louder and longer, thus clearer to the stranger.

"Hahaha! You got a boyfriend?! Che! You? A slut?! Hahaha!"

"Slut?" Naruto pulled away from the raven and approached the bleached guy. He was trying to hide his irritation but his voice was betraying him.

"Yeah! This guy is a cheap slut! I'm telling you, one day I come home and find him fucking between a guy and a girl! I don't know what you call this act but I call it cheating. And him a slut. I'm just warning ya, ya know! Just so you know-" he didn't get to finish though because Naruto grabbed him hard from his neck and rose him enough to make him stand on his toes. Someone who was close as Suigetsu would be able to see the big, angry vain that was popping at the side of Naruto's forehead. He tried to pull away desperately, but with no avail.

"Say one more word and I'll turn the light-pole outside into a Prince Albert for your excuse of a dick. And that will be the east of your problems."

He pulled Suigetsu's face close to his, enough to be able to touch his nose.

"Get it?" he asked, though it was more of a rhetorical question, with his teeth showing. He tightened his grip a bit to make his point clear. He, then, pushed him away violently and Suigetsu tripped on his toes and fell, but got up quickly and ran up the stairs on four, trying to get away as soon as possible.

Naruto took a deep breath and turned to face Sasuke. He had a sad expression on his face and couldn't even think of facing Naruto. He was certain that Naruto would have the same reaction that-

"Is it true?"

He jerked his head up in surprise and turned to face him.

"Is what he said earlier true?"

Sasuke took a deep breath to relax a bit.

"Yes. Though the one who was the cheater and the threesome-fan was him. When I found out he made a commotion about me not completing him and left. After that he's been spreading rumors about me to everyone he meets. That's also the main reason my business is taking a down-hill trip."

When he finished he scratched his forehead in frustration as if trying to clean his face from the shame that his ex covered him with. When he turned to face the blonde he saw that he was smiling sincerely.

"You are a diamond that's been thrown to the mud by the mere rocks of this world."

"What?" he asked surprised.

"I'm just saying that people are jealous of you because they can't be like you and try to put you down. So, when can you make me the fox-tattoo?" he changed the subject as if nothing ever happened.

Sasuke was ready to reply when new footsteps were heard for once more.

"Right after this customer." Sasuke replied with a smile and Naruto couldn't help but feel like dying and going to heaven with that sweet smile of his. And it was all directed to him. Only him. He smiled back and winked.


	3. Note

I would like to thank everyone who faved and started following my story! It means a lot to me! 3  
And I would also like to let you know that I will not continue the story until the next New Year's as being out of season doesn't help my inspiration. I might come up with something during that time but I cannot guarantee anything...  
Please, have patience until next winter, I promise to do my best to make the rest of the story interesting!

Also, you can check out my dA account www. jazeya. deviantart .com (without the spaces of course^^) to see my fanart drawings and tell me your opinion and help me become better!

Until next year then! Kisses!


End file.
